Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique
by bbd5362
Summary: Il ne faut pas provoquer Edward, surtout sur un tel sujet! Winry le comprendra à ses dépends! Ed/Winry évidemment Petite fic qui est dans mon ordinateur depuis très longtemps! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira


Qui s'y frotte, s'y pique !!

Il y avait un mois que les frères Elric étaient revenus de l'autre monde. Edward était revenu alchimiste d'état sous les ordres du généralissime Mustang. Alphonse, lui, avait trouvé sa voie dans la médecine et commençait ses études pour devenir médecin et Winry, après la mort de mamie Pinako, était venue ouvrir un petit atelier d'auto mails à Central. Tous trois avaient décidés, par souci d'économie comme disait Edward, de prendre un petit appartement ensemble.

Au retour d'Ed et de Al, Winry ne leurs avait pas adressé la parole à aucun des deux car elle leurs reprochait toujours de l'avoir abandonnée pour la deuxième fois. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était tellement soulagée et heureuse de les voir, qu'elle leurs pardonna après seulement un mois !! (Winry : Moi, rancunière ?? mais pas du tout !!)

Flash-back

- D'accord, je vous pardonne mais à une condition. Dit Winry aux deux frères qui étaient venus une nouvelles fois se faire pardonner.

- Tout ce que tu voudras !! Répondit rapidement Edward heureux que son amie d'enfance lui pardonne enfin !!

Mais il regretta bien vite ses paroles quand il vit des petites étoiles brillées dans les yeux de son amie !!

- Parfait !! Rayonna la jeune femme. Vous devez venir me chercher demain à 10h et on ira faire quelques courses, évidement vous devrez m'acheter tout ce que je veux.

Edward soupira. « Mon pauvre portefeuille est bon pour un petit régime !! » pensa-t-il.

- Désolé, mais j'ai un examen hyper important demain, je ne peux pas le rater. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé » dit-Al en s'inclinant devant Winry.

- C'est embêtant, je ne pourrais pas prendre de congé avant longtemps. Répondit Winry. Mais ce n'est pas grave, seul Ed m'accompagnera !!

L'alchimiste ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre cette injustice mais Winry lui jeta un regard qui voulait dire « Tu n'as rien à dire ».

Il serra les dents et se tut.

Fin du flash-back

Edward était donc venu chercher Winry le lendemain matin. Ils s'étaient promenés dans Central pendant presque trois heures. La jeune femme avait entrainé le pauvre alchimiste dans une dizaine de magasins, en les dévalisant presque à chaque fois. Inutile de vous dire que le portefeuille du jeune homme était déjà bien moins rebondi que ce matin !! Mais alors qu'ils retournaient à leur appartement, ils passèrent devant une bande de jeunes filles qui gloussaient comme des dindes. Edward tourna la tête en leur direction, aussitôt les gloussements redoublèrent. Winry leva les yeux au ciel, se promettant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se promenait avec son ami. Toutes la matinée, elle avait du supporter, les groupies de l'alchimiste gloussant sur son passage.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'Edward était encore devenu plus célèbre depuis son retour. Lui, ainsi que le généralissime Mustang étaient considérés comme les hommes les plus sexys de Central. Il est mignon, oui, ca elle le savait, mais sexy !!

« Bon c'est vrai que depuis qu'il a grandit d'une dizaine de centimètres, il n'est pas trop mal !! ».

Winry le regarda une nouvelle fois du coin de l'œil.

« Il faut aussi dire que cette chemise lui va parfaitement bien. Les quelques boutons défaits sur le dessus, laissant apercevoir son torse musclé !! Il est vraiment à croquer. »

La jeune femme se gifla mentalement, mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait. Elle était en train de fantasmer sur son meilleur ami !! N'importe quoi, si elle continuait comme ça, elle allait bientôt gloussés comme ces autres filles.

Et en parlant des ces autres filles. Une d'entre elles, une grande blonde à forte poitrine, habillée d'une mini jupe et d'un décolleté plus que plongeant, se détacha du groupe. Elle s'avança en se dandinant. Tous les hommes se trouvant à proximité avaient les yeux braqués sur elle, admirant ses formes voluptueuses. Elle arriva devant l'alchimiste et sourit tout en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

Bonjours Edward, je m'appelle Cécilia. Ca te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre quelque part juste tous les deux ! demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur la dernière partie de sa phrase.

Désolé, j'ai des trucs à faire. Répondit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

La jeune fille regarda Winry s'un air méprisant. Elle émit un petit rire.

Tu devrais lâcher cette fillette coincée, et t'intéressé à de vraie femme !!

Elle s'approcha de l'alchimiste et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

Winry ne pu entendre ce qu'elle lui dit, sauf ces deux mots ; moment inoubliable. Il en fallu pas plus à la jeune fille pour comprendre le genre de proposition qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle s'attendait à voir Edward sourire ou rougir mais rien, son visage resta de marbre.

Ses yeux étaient froids.

Désolé, mais pour moi une vraie femme, n'est pas une pute dans ton genre. Répondit-il d'une voix neutre. Tu viens Winry ??

Et les deux amis retournèrent à leur appartement en laissant la blonde siliconé sur le carreau.

Edward entra dans l'appartement suivi  de Winry. Il déposa tous les sacs de la jeune fille et se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

- Plus jamais !! Soupira-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne sortirais plus jamais avec toi dans la rue. Il n'y a rien de plus pénible que d'entendre des gloussements à chaque fois que tu fais un pas.

- Hé !! Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute !! répliqua Edward en se relevant. Moi aussi elles m'énervent toutes ces filles.

- Arrête, ne me dit pas que ça te déplais  d'avoir des centaines de filles à tes pieds.

- Elles ne m'intéressent pas du tout.

Winry éclata de rire.

- Ben j'ai bien peur que les femmes de cette ville vont être très déçues quand elles vont apprendre que tu es homo !!

- Quoi !! Cria Edward en se relevant complètement. Mais je ne suis pas homo.

- Mais c'est toi qui viens de dire que les filles ne t'intéressaient pas ! dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Continua-t-il à crier. J'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé par CES filles.

- Donc la voila l'explication. Continua-t-elle comme si elle n'avait pas entendu ce que l'alchimiste venait de lui dire. Il me semblait bien que ce n'était pas normal que tu regardes cette Cécilia dans les yeux alors que tous les mecs aux alentours ne regardaient que son corps.

- Mais arrête, je ne suis pas hommo !! Hurla-t-il.

- La voila aussi la raison de la rumeur comme quoi Mustang ne sortirait plus avec aucunes femmes ces temps-ci. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez TRES proche, le généralissime et toi. Dit-elle toujours avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Quoi !! Manqua de s'étouffer Edward. Moi et Mustang, mais ça ne va pas.

- C'est bon Ed, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

- Mais ça suffit tes conneries, je ne suis pas hommo !!

- Je ne te crois pas.

Tout d'un coup, la jeune fille, se senti plaqué contre le mur, tandis que des lèvres chaudes s'étaient posé sur les siennes.

Après quelques minutes, Edward mit fin à se baiser langoureux.

- Alors tu me crois maintenant ?? Souffla-t-il.

Le cœur de Winry battait à la chamade. Heureusement qu'Edward la tenait plaquée contre le mur, ou elle se serait effondrée par terre incapable de supporter cette déferlante de sentiments qui s'était abattu sur elle, dès que l'alchimiste avait déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle retrouva un peu de sa lucidité au prix d'un grand effort.

- Non, tu peux très bien m'avoir embrassé juste parce que tu n'accepte pas encore ta particularité et que tu n'as pas envie que je le sache. Et puis je suis ta meilleure amie, ça ne prouve rien.

Edward s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de la mécanicienne avec encore plus de fougue que la première fois.

- Mais bordel Winry. Dit-il une fois qu'il put de nouveau respirer. Tu es vraiment bornée. Mais bon si tu n'es pas encore convaincue je peux aller plus loin.

Il passa ses mains sous le T-shirt de la jeune fille et commença à lui enlever tout en caressant sa peau satiné. Ses lèvres, elles, étaient en train d'explorer le cou de la jeune femme.

- Edward, c'est bon je te crois arrête. Souffla Winry qui avait le plus grand mal à ne pas se jeter sur l'alchimiste et lui arracher sa chemise.

- Trop tard, je n'ai plus envie d'arrêter.

- Edward !! dit Winry. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, lâche-moi. Pas la peine de te jeter sur moi pour prouver que tu es bien hétéro

- Ce n'est pas pour ça… crois-tu vraiment que j'embrasserais une fille qui ne me plait pas ?? Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de s'écarter enfin d'elle.

Winry s'affala par terre, ses jambes tremblant tellement sous le coup de l'émotion qu'elle n'arrivaient plus à supporter le poids de la jeune femme.

- Bon je crois que je vais aller attendre Alphonse à la sortie de son école, pour voir comment s'est déroulé son examen. S'exclama Edward avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, il s'appuya contre le mur, cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il fait quelque chose d'aussi déplacée ?

Il se sentait vraiment stupide, mais l'entendre le croire homo, c'était une preuve, pour son cerveau et surtout son cœur, que Winry ne resterait à jamais qu'une amie et rien de plus. Et cela l'avait sur le moment désespéré. Son corps avait agit par lui-même. Il se redressa en secouant la tête pour essayer de se ressaisir et partit à la rencontre de son frère qui était maintenant surement sur le chemin du retour.

Winry se releva péniblement, encore trop choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas possible que ce soit Edward, le petit Edward qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance qui venait de l'embrasser ainsi, avec tant de passion et de fougue. Il avait bien changé le petit garçon et même l'adolescent si timide qui rougissait dès qu'on parlait de sentiments. Et puis en parlant de sentiments, comment fallait-il interpréter sa dernière phrase ? Voulait-il dire qu'il était amoureux d'elle ?? Non, c'était impossible. Il ne devait surement la voir que come son amie d'enfance, cette petite fille blonde avec laquelle il gambadait dans les prés. Et pourtant, ces mains sur son corps, ses lèvres si chaudes contre les siennes. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et soudain elle réalisa. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait appréciée ce baiser et elle le savait, elle aurait voulu qu'il continue. Serait-ce possible ?? Serait-elle vraiment amoureuse de lui ??

Edward marchait dans la rue, plongé dans ses pensées. Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta.

- Oula ! Du calme Edward, je ne vais pas te manger ! Ria Alphonse.

- Oh c'est toi. Répondit-il d'un air absent.

- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Venu voir comment s'était passé ton examen.

- Comme sur des roulettes. Et toi, ça s'est passé comment ta journée ? Winry ne t'a pas trop ruiné ?

Edward rougit légèrement en entendant le nom de celle qui hantait ses pensées. Mais il se reprit rapidement et prit cet air décontracté et sur de lui qu'il abordait quand il était gêné.

- Si mais bon, je m'y attendais. Répondit Edward.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement quelques minutes plus tard. Alphonse appela Winry mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et découvrit le mot de Winry sur la table

                    « Partie travailler. Reviendrais tard.  Winry »

- Il me semblait qu'elle avait prit un jour de congé aujourd'hui ?? Demanda Alphonse à Edward qui venait de lire le mot par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

- Elle a du changer d'avis. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Il parti dans sa chambre et lu le reste de la journée, tandis que Alphonse révisait son examen du lendemain.

Quand Winry revient ce soir-là, minuit était déjà passé et les deux frères dormaient depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla très tôt pour aller travailler. Par conséquence, quand Edward se réveilla, il ne restait plus que lui, son frère étant parti à son examen. Il savait que Winry le fuyait, il aurait voulu aller lui parler pour s'excuser pour la veille, mais il ne pouvait pas débarquer comme ça à son travail sans aucune raison valable. Il se creusait la tête depuis 10 bonnes minutes quand il eut un éclair de géni.

Il était près de 14h quand Edward passa la porte de la boutique de Winry. Il l'a trouva dans l'arrière boutique en train de nettoyer ses précieux outils.

- Il me semblait que tu travaillais ?? Demanda Edward.

Winry sursauta en entendant cette voix.

- C'est ce que je fais ! Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- Pourtant tu es fermé. Indiqua-t-il en lui montrant du doigt la pancarte sur la porte d'entrée qu'on pouvait apercevoir par la porte ouverte de l'arrière boutique.

- Je voulais profiter de mes jours de fermeture pour faire un inventaire. Répliqua-t-elle toujours aussi sèchement.

- Ah…

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ??

Il eut un demi-sourire en lui montrant son bras droit.

- Une vis s'est enlevée. Dit-il.

Elle soupira.

- C'est bon. Je vais te le réparer mais essaye d'y faire plus attention.

Il sourit en guise de remerciement et alla s'asseoir sur un tabouret dans le coin de la pièce. Quand il enleva sa chemise pour que Winry puisse réparer son bras, celle-ci rougit fortement. Et cela empira encore quand elle dut se pencher sur lui pour examiner son auto mail. Sentir le souffle chaud du jeune homme dans son cou, fit revenir à sa mémoire les événements de la vieille.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle s'écarta enfin les sourcils froncés. Comment cette vis avait-elle s'enlever ? Elle l'avait pourtant bien visée, elle se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir vérifié deux fois.

Elle se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses étagères de la pièce afin de trouver la pièce qui lui manquait. Elle soupira. Pourquoi avait-elle rangé ces maudites vis sur la dernière étagère ?? Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la boite mais il lui manquait quelques centimètres. Elle allait partir à la recherche de l'escabelle quand une main attrapa la boite.

- C'est cela que tu veux ?? Demanda une voix à son oreille.

- Oui. Merci Edward.

Elle voulut prendre la boite des mains de son ami, mais celui-ci la reposa sur l'étagère au plus grand étonnement de la mécanicienne.

- Qu'est-ce…

Elle n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase car Edward la retourna afin qu'elle lui fasse face. Il pencha son visage vers elle, et s'arrêta alors que leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

- J'étais venu pour m'excuser pour hier, mais maintenant que je suis là, je me rends compte que je ne le ferrais pas. Puisque je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, j'ai même plutôt envie de recommencer.

Winry ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle le regardait dans les yeux mais ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps son regard, elle baissa les yeux qui tombèrent sur ses lèvres.  Ses lèvres qui l'avaient si farouchement embrassés la vieille et qui était encore maintenant tout proche des siennes.

Elle ne pu plus résister à la tentation et franchit les quelques millimètres qui les séparait.

Edward écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit très vite et répondit avec fougue à son baiser.

Bientôt leurs lèvres ne leurs suffirent plus, ils avaient besoin de sentir le corps de l'autre. Le T-shirt de Winry et la chemise d'Edward se retrouvèrent vite au sol.

Les mains de la jeunes femme voyagèrent sur les omoplates d'Edward, puis descendit le long de son dos pour revenir sur son torse, caressant ses abdominaux.

L'alchimiste parcourait de ses lèvres le cou de Winry, descendant jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter, prit par un désir trop longtemps refoulé.

Plus tard dans la journée, Winry la tête posée sur le torse nu d'Edward regardait le visage endormit de celui-ci. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qui s'était passé, pourtant s'était arrivé. Elle haussa les épaules et alors ? Elle ne regrettait en rien ce qu'ils avaient fait surtout depuis qu'elle l'avait entendu murmurer à son intention les trois mots si difficiles à prononcer.

Elle ne savait pas où ca les mènerait, mais elle était sûr qu'elle ne changerait rien si elle devait revivre ce moment.

Waouh, je n'y crois pas, j'ai enfin fini ce one-shot. Ca fait un an qu'il est dans mon ordi à moitié achevé. Je n'avais jamais prit le temps de le finir, mais le voici.

J'espère qu'il vous à plu !!


End file.
